


Hard To Reach

by comets_nix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon style, after x men apocalypse, almost sad, fear of the metal wings, old and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comets_nix/pseuds/comets_nix
Summary: Warren probably really likes that hard-to-reach spot between his soft wings rubbed and itched.(Bonus: But what if the blades stuck around in the end?)





	

Warren- I’m sure Warren has quite a few places he likes touched on him, but I bet his big one is that hard-to-reach spot between his wings. It’s an odd spot  
for him, and he cant quite get to it all that well on his own, so it gets the same feeling of someones very ticklish spot being itched. He probably can’t help but  
to arch his back into the fingers as soon as they hit those tense muscles, even through his clothes. I bet the team bites back smiles as he goes completely lax  
against his own will when his s.o. or maybe even one of them reaches behind those oh so powerful wings of his with out him noticing and starts rubbing little  
circles between bones and feathers. I would think he likes it best when the person itches the special spot, since he can’t do it too good without pulling the bear move and rubbing his back against the wall. And he clearly can’t do THAT in public; so when someones hand manages to find those tense muscles and itch away, it takes everything in him not to moan and cry out loud. And I’m sure Warren wants to pull away because obviously he, this emo Angel, is NO cuddle bug. (he totally is) But it just feels so good and he cant help but lean into the hand that is currently blessing him with this beautiful sensation.

BONUS:

Lets say in a different reality, a different ending, Warren was stripped from his feathers for good.  
If Warrens feathers were to not grow back, and he was left with the metal ones forever, maybe he suddenly becomes extremely self conscious and lets no one to close to him. Maybe the Warren the team used to be able to tease and pet and give massages because they knew he secretly loved it, now keeps a calm face and his wings pulled in tight as not to touch a single living thing. Maybe one day, when Warren is doing better and joins the group to do whatever, they are having a good time and Warren is laughing; the team happy that their Angel is at peace once more. And then one of them reaches around the blades to touch the spot they all know he loves, and he whips around, stopping them. They would all look at him confused as the laughter slowly fades away and Warren just looks SAD inside. “Warren?” they would ask concerned. “Don’t touch them,” he would say.  
“But Warren-”  
“No… they’ll hurt you,” And imagine the pain on not only the teams face at realizing that their poor Angel is a lot more broken than they thought, but on Warrens face as well.  
I’d like to think one of them would walk towards him, maybe Ororo, and look at him sadly with an attempted smile.  
“No they won’t,” she’d say in a whisper. Warren would argue that yes, they would, they are blades, blades cut. What he did to them was horrible, he couldn’t live with himself if he hurt them again.  
And say Kurt, maybe, would walk up to his Angel and just embrace him, wrap his arms around Warrens shoulders right above the wings and hold him as if it was the last time he ever could, burying his face in Warrens neck.  
And Warren would freeze. “Kurt-” he’d start, worried that the cold metal that hung from his back would surely hurt the smaller mutant, but Kurt would stop him.  
“You can’t hurt me, Liebe,” he’d tell him in a whisper for his ears only. And Warren would probably break down right there, doing his best to fight the frustrated tears that fell down his cheeks. And the team, even Scott, would gather around him as he cried for the first time ever in front of them. They would rub that one spot between the wings and tense shoulder blades because, ‘Warren, you’re still the same, inside and out. Feathers or not.


End file.
